<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fourth Day of Christmas by sylviesmikami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963734">The Fourth Day of Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviesmikami/pseuds/sylviesmikami'>sylviesmikami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 12 Days of Christmas Chicago Fire [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Cookies, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviesmikami/pseuds/sylviesmikami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we all know Mouch loves his cookies. And he would eat them all if he got the chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Allen/Joe Cruz, Randy ''Mouch'' McHolland/Trudy Platt, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 12 Days of Christmas Chicago Fire [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fourth Day of Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the fourth day of Christmas</p><p>Mouch was excited. Not many people at 51 had ever seen Mouch excited and almost anxious. The month of December had rolled around and the weather was brutal. Each called they almost prayer for a fire because the weather was so freezing. The coffee maker was sure to break any day after the absurd amounts of coffee they were drinking to keep warm. But Mouch was excited for a total other reason. December and Christmas meant one thing to him… Christmas cookies.</p><p>Everyone knew Mouch was fond of his food, and never to mess with his spot on the couch. But nobody had seen Mouch this excited for Christmad cookies. His reasoning was simple, in a year like this one.. everybody could use cookies to numb the pain.</p><p>He hadn’t left his spot all day except for the one MVC call Truck and Squad had gotten. But as soon as the truck pulled in the apparatus floor, he hopped out almost as fast as Casey did during the ambo crash.</p><p>“So when do you think these cookies are coming?” Kidd taunts Mouch.<br/>“Any minute now Kidd. We have a bunch of wives who bring cookies, it’s simple,” Mouch replies.<br/>“You really think Chloe is going to bring cookies today? It’s December 1st.” Cruz pipes up.<br/>“Well Christmas is time for hope,” Brett says brightly.<br/>“See that’s Christmas spirit,” Mouch says pointing at Brett smiling.<br/>“Whoever is willing to drop cash, I’ll make a whole oven full of cookies,” Brett says slyly.<br/>“I’m not giving you money to bake for the whole house,” Herrmann comments.<br/>“I might,” Mackey says.<br/>“That might not be the best idea,” Cruz says.<br/>“Come on, how much do you want?” Mackey asks her partner.<br/>“I’m not making my partner pay for cookies we won’t even eat because Mouch will take all of them,” Brett practically scolds to Mouch.<br/>“Hey hey 51!” <br/>“Ha told you all!” Mouch exclaims as he hops up from the couch at the voice of Chloe.<br/>“Chloe you just walked in at the most hilarious time,” Cruz says as he hops up and kisses his wife on the cheek.<br/>“So I bought Christmas cookies, but I also have ingredients for lunch in the car. I figured you guys could use some time away from cooking,” Chloe says to the guys.<br/>“Thanks Chloe,” Brett says, giving Chloe a rub on the shoulder.</p><p>Squad 3, Ambo 61, car wreck 45 south lawn dale Ave</p><p>“Darn babe. I’ll be back, don’t let Mouch eat all the cookies,” Cruz intructs his wife.<br/>“I don’t know about that,” Chloe replies as the squad guys rush out the door followed by the paramedics.<br/>“Chloe I’m just gonna grab these real quick,” Mouch says as he sneakily reaches to grab the plate of cookies.<br/>“Fine. But don’t tell the guys I let you have them,” Chloe says as now it was just her and Mouch in the common room.<br/>Mouch does reply but smiles.</p><p>Because on the fourth day of Christmas…. Mouch will eat all the cookies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>